justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Katti Kalandal
"Katti Kalandal" by Bollywood ''is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 (as a DLC), Just Dance Wii and Just Dance: Greatest Hits and Best Of. However, the song, like Baby Girl, is hidden in '''Greatest Hits' (not Best Of) and has to be unlocked by inputting an 8-digit code. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are in Indian-influenced fashion. 'P1' P1 is wearing orange and yellow clothes. She wears jewelry like bracelets, earrings and probably a navel piercing. Her hair is orange/red and she wears a pink tiara too. 'P2' P2 is wearing a white blouse with cranberry-coloured pants, vest and hat. Just like Dagomba, their skin tone is aimed to a more blue colour. In their Just Dance Now remake, they are no longer bluish. Kattikalandal coach 1@2x.png Kattikalandal coach 1 big.png Kattikalandal coach 2@2x.png Kattikalandal coach 2 big.png Background The choreography takes place in a palace. Outside of the palace, a sunset is taking place and another palace can be seen. Telephone lines are also visible. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the routine. '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: Move your right hand in a half circle. '''Gold Move 3: '''Put your right hand in the air. Katti Kalandal Solo GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 (JD2 & JDWii) Katti Kalandal Solo GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 (JD2 & JDWii) Katti Kalandal JDGH GM 1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 & 2 (JDGH & JD3) Katti Kalandal JDNow GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 (JDGH & JD3) Katti Kalandal JDNow GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 (JDNow) Katti Kalandal JDNow GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 (JDNow) Trivia *As of photos, the dancers skin tones were apparently darker during the production of the game. *To unlock Katti Kalandal on Just Dance Greatest Hits, the code is UP, UP, LEFT, LEFT, DOWN, DOWN, RIGHT, RIGHT. *This is the first Bollywood song in the Just Dance series. ** Although not credited, this is also the first song by Prabhu Deva in the series. * The song was originally 6:08, however, its appearances use a shorter version, which is 3:24. This makes it the most shortened song ever. ** It's also the first non-English song in the whole series. *The song appears in the JD4 instruction manual that explains how to download DLCs, although it was never meant to return in that game. * This the first and only song to not be in either English or Japanese in the Japanese series. * The Just Dance 2 and Just Dance Wii versions have 71 pictograms for both P1 and P2 while the Just Dance 3, Just Dance: Greatest Hits and Just Dance Now versions have 74. Gallery Katti kalandal beta.jpg|The beta version Screenshot 2014-10-25-15-18-34-1.png Kattikalandal.jpg|Katti Kalandal Kattikalandal coach 1 big.png|P1 Kattikalandal coach 2 big.png|P2 KattiKalandal1stDancer.png|P1 KattiKalandal2ndDancer.PNG|P2 23.png|P1 22.png|P2 Kattikattandal+.png|Katti Kalandal on Just Dance 2 pictos-sprite (16).png|Pictograms Katti.jpg Videos File:Katti Kalandal - Bollywood File:Just Dance 2 "Katti Kalandal" (Bollywood song) File:Just Dance 3 Bollywood Katti Kalandal File:JUST DANCE GREATEST HITS-Katti Kalandal - Bollywood song File:Just Dance Now "NEW MUSIC"Bollywood -Katti Kalandal- Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLC's Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Non-English songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:00's Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Bollywood Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Trailers Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Code Required Songs Category:Shortened Songs